1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of umbrellas and in particular to umbrellas that can be assembled, disassembled and stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kim, xe2x80x9cFolding Device of a Tent-Framework,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,509 (1988) shows in FIGS. 1 and 2, a joint plate 5 formed at the center of a central hub member 1. A plurality of U-shaped concave openings 7 are formed in the periphery of the joint plate 5 and spaced radially around the joint plate, for receiving the ends of ribs or framework pieces 3. Each opening 7 has a joint groove 9 located on each of the sidewalls of the opening, which are substantially perpendicular to the outer periphery of the joint plate 5. Each joint groove 9 is further provided with two hanging jaw devices 8 located across from one another on the walls of the joint groove 9. A plurality of approximately half round rib grooves 6 are spaced radially about the periphery of the disk or hub member 1 and located adjacent to each opening 7. Preferably, six of these openings and rib grooves are provided around the periphery of the hub member 1, for receiving six radially extending ribs 3, as indicated.
Beaulieu, xe2x80x9cHub Assembly For A Collapsible Structure,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,210 (1986) shows in FIGS. 5 and 6, circular hub body 20 with a central opening 22 which forms inner wall 24. Preferably, eight retaining slots or sockets 30, each preferably being circular in cross-section, extend radially inward through the thickness of hub body 20. Shoulders or collars 32 are located approximately near the middle of each retaining slot 30""s length. The spherical heads 14 of extension caps 12 fit within retaining slots or sockets 30 while shoulders 32 provide seats to prevent heads 14 from passing therethrough, analogous to a ball-and-socket relationship.
Lucas, xe2x80x9cUmbrella,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,706 (1941) shows in FIGS. 6 and 7, a rib holder is mounted upon post 11, this holder comprising a notched hub 33, a notched retaining disk 34, and a retaining ring 35. One end of the hub is reduced in size and the ring is placed upon this reduced end and in a groove that is closed on one side by the disk 34, as shown in the Figures. The ribs 16 have loops 36 with elongated openings 24 within which the retaining ring 35 is engaged, gaps 37 into the elongated openings 24 being provided to receive the edge of the rib support when the ribs are turned to their lowered positions.
Zeigler, xe2x80x9cHub Assembly For Collapsible Structures,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,521 (1981) shows in FIG. 3, the two hub bodies 9 and 10 are of similar configuration. The body 9 is of disk-like form provided with a central opening 11 and with a series of radial slots 12. The face 13 of the body 9 is provided with the circular recess 14 which is so located that it intersects the slots 12 adjacent to but spaced outwardly from their inner ends 15. The body 10 is similarly formed with the central opening 11xe2x80x2, radial slots 12xe2x80x2, and circular recess 14, in its face 13xe2x80x2. As shown in FIG. 2, these two bodies are assembled in face-to-face relation with the openings 11, 11xe2x80x2, slots 12, 12xe2x80x2, and recesses 14, 14xe2x80x2 in registry.
Prusmack, xe2x80x9cAn Articulating Hub Assembly,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,695 (1998) shows in the Figures, a tang 14 having a head 15 and a tail 16 is inserted into each of the radial slots 3 and 8. Tang 14 is held in place by a roll pin 17 which is inserted through an opening 18 through head 15 and is secured in groove 3A. As shown in FIG. 1, hub body 1 is a disk-like unit having a central opening 2 therethrough and a series of radial slots 3 extending inwardly from the periphery of disk 1 and having a series of openings 4 extending through disk 1 and positioned radially between each of the radial slots 3 and between periphery 5 and central opening 2. A groove 3A is located perpendicular to each of radial slots 3.
What is needed is a simple, robust hub and rib combination for use as an umbrella in which the hub is integral and provides rigid, captured structural support for each rib, provides for the possibility of individual rib replacement, and provides for storage using the hub as the storage fixture.
The invention is an umbrella frame for supporting a cover comprising a hub, a center pole coupled to the hub for supporting the hub in a vertical position, and a plurality of ribs disposable into the hub. The ribs serve to extend, stretch or support the cover. The hub has a corresponding plurality of bores defined therein to receive the ribs. The bores are paired with each other as corresponding first and second sets. The first set of the bores are used for deploying the ribs in a configuration to support the cover. The second set of the bores are used to provide a storage configuration of the ribs. The umbrella frame can be considered as being combined with the cover to provide an umbrella assembly.
The first set of bores are inclined relative to a horizontal plane defined by the hub. The second set of bores are defined to be vertical relative to a horizontal plane defined by the hub.
Each rib has an inner end which is disposable into the hub and a spring lock to selectively retain the rib in the hub. The second set of bores coact with the spring lock to selectively lock the rib in the first set of bores. The first set of bores coact with the spring lock to selectively lock the rib in the second set of bores.
The ribs and center pole are telescopic and locking so that their length can be adjusted. The cover has a center grommet and the center pole has a pin. The pin is disposable in the grommet when the cover is deployed on the ribs. Thus the tension on the cover is adjustable.
In the illustrated embodiment the hub includes a corresponding plurality of integral fixture blocks, each block having one bore from each of the first and second sets defined therein. In very general terms, when the hub has n-fold symmetry and n ribs are disposable therein, a selected number, j, of the n ribs can selectively be disposed in the hub, where j=n or less, and preferably some submultiple, i.e. j=4 if n=8, 3 if n=6, 3 if n=9 and so forth to result in a symmetrical array of ribs, even at the submultiple number. Thus, an octagonal or square cover can be set on an octagonal hub, a hexagonal or triangular cover can be set on a hexagonal hub and so forth.
The umbrella assembly thus has the versatility that the cover deployed on one and the same umbrella frame can be any one of a plurality of selectable sizes, shapes or motifs, i.e. colors or graphically decorated.
On the top of the central hub is a universal mounting stub at the top end of the telescopic center pole. This stub allows a variety of finials to be firmaly secured to the umbrella. Custom or corporate logo flags may be used in lieu of typical finials.
A pair of storage plates having an array of mounting means defined therein for engaging the center pole at its opposing ends can be used to store a plurality of the umbrella frames into an array of frames. In the embodiment where the mounting means is an array of holes, the plurality of the umbrella frames are stored in an alternating array of upright and inverted umbrella frames.